The Missing Loved Ones
by GFfriends
Summary: Set before the Cup Final in Season 2, two old friends come to Genesis and get invovled in love, family-reunions, break-ups and 'blackmail'. Pairings: D'JokxOC, MeixOC, AarchxAdim, D'JokxMei "SineddxOC". Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace U2fan003
1. The First Meeting

**The Missing Loved Ones - Chapter One**

**"The First Meeting"**

Mick and Amy, a teenage movie star and his football-crazy sister, arrive at Genesis. Mick was talking to his fans when his little sister Amy, was watching some Galactik Football Cup matches, which she enjoys a lot… The cup final is just a few days away!

Amy sees that her brother is talking to a girl.. But when she looks again she notices that it's Mei from the Snow Kids. She can't believe what she's seeing; her brother is just talking to her like she is just a fan.. Maybe Mick doesn't know that it's Mei..

When he is finally done talking he walks to Amy and they start walking to the hotel that they are staying in. Amy asked him if he didn't notice if it was Mei he was talking to.. Mick just says that he didn't know it was her, and that he was only talking to her because she is a good-looking girl. Amy just doesn't believe her brother sometimes, he's just a little strange…

When Mick is checking in their hotel, Amy saw a boy standing near a soda-machine, she didn't recognize him at first, but then after some more staring she recognized him, it's Sinedd! She walks right to him and asks if everything is all right. Sinedd doesn't say anything back, but Amy just asked it again. Sinedd replies, "I'm fine, now leave me alone!" , but Amy asked if he recognized her, and then Sinedd remembers who she is… She also lived on Akillian, when he was younger he had a great crush on her but then she left to another planet. Amy asked him again if he knows who she is and Sinedd answers, "Yes, I know who you are, you're Amy, you lived on Akillian." Amy was so happy that Sinedd recognized her, that she hugged him, but Sinedd turned away and with and usual arrogant way, he said "See you later!," and left.

* * *

Mick notices that Mei is also staying in the same hotel. Since that time he talked to her, he couldn't stop thinking about her; she's different than the other girls he knows, but he knew that it won't work.. He is a famous movie star and she is a great footballer, they would never have the time for each other.

Meanwhile, Amy got a little bit worried because her brother still hadn't got back to their room so she goes looking for him. While on the way, she saw a familiar face. It was her old friend, Micro-ice. He didn't really recognize her at first, and when Amy asked him if he had seen her brother, he was puzzled. But just when Micro-ice was thinking what to reply to her, Thran comes in and screams, her name really loudly. Amy with a surprise shouts back to Thran. Micro-ice still doesn't know what's happening but then he recognizes her and screams even louder than Thran! And he hugged her after a very long time. It seemed that the Snow-Kids were staying at the same hotel Amy and Mick were staying in, this was a dream come true for Amy! They started talking about the old times and about the planet Amy lived on when she left Akillian. Meanwhile, D'Jok walked out of his room. He took a look at Amy, and went to greet her. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling when she's talking to him. And when she hugged him, he got a whole different feeling than when he is hugging Mei…

Amy said goodbye to D'Jok, Micro-ice and Thran, and decided it was late enough to go back to her room, and there was no use for looking for Mick; he'll come back eventually.

* * *

**Chapter Two up soon. "An Unexpected Visitor"**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter Two**

**"An Unexpected Visitor"**

When Amy got back to their hotel room, she's relieved to see that her brother is there, but he doesn't look so good. Amy asked him what was the matter, but he only said it's Mei.. Amy knew that there was something going on between Mei and her brother, but she didn't realise that her brother was falling for her. When Amy made a remark on Mei, Mick got mad. He realised he really felt something for her. He didn't want to start up and argument with his sister, so he just left. He didn't know where he was going, so he just went for a stroll down at the Akillian mall.

When he was passing near the lounge area he noticed a certain man watching some football matches. Mick tried to remember who this man is, it took a little time for him to recognize him, since he's not much into the football scene. He then realised that it's the coach of the Snow Kids, the legendary striker, Aarch! He walks right to him, and with excitement asks him if he really is the coach of the Champions. Aarch obviously replied with a yes, and also told him that it is the first time that someone didn't recognize him! But when Aarch looked straight at Mick, with a shock on his face, he saw something familiar in him, like he has known Mick his whole life. Aarch didn't know what it was, he just kept staring at Mick. Mick saw that Aarch was looking at him in that way, and so got a little nervous. But then Aarch stood up and said, _"Goodbye, uh I don't even know your name.."_ and Mick replies _"My name is Mick"_, _"Oh, just like my middle name, Michael!"_ replies Aarch, _"Nice meeting you Mick!"_, Mick replies, _"It was a pleasure, sir!"_… Aarch walked away with worry in his mind. Worry because of the feeling Mick gave him. He was unsure what it was. He just ignored it…

* * *

The next day someone else of the family arrived on Genesis... It's the goalkeeper of Team Akillian, Derek. But he is more than just a goalkeeper; he is also Amy and Mick's father.

When Derek arrived on Genesis he immediately went looking for Adim, his younger sister.. Although they were keeping in touch by communication, they hadn't seen each other since the Akillian versus Shadows match; and that _was_ a really long time ago.. When he went to her office, he realized she wasn't there since no one answered when he knocked at her door. So, he decides to go visit his children first.

But when he arrived at the hotel he saw Adim, who was talking with Aarch. Derek started walking to them. Aarch immediately recognized him, and started hugging after a very long time of not seeing each other… Adim was shocked about her brother's visit to Genesis. Aarch then kissed her goodbye and left to the training session with the Snow Kids. _"I see you two are back together. He's a nice lad, it's good that you forgave him. So, how are you?"_ asked Derek. _"Yes, we are happy together. But, Derek, I understand that you came here to visit your old friends and family, but what exactly did you come for?" _she asked with worry_. "I'm here for my kids"_, Derek replied unconvincingly.

But Adim knew that her brother had come for something else besides his kids...

* * *

**So, what has Derek come for?**

**Chapter Three will take some time...**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


	3. The Breath!

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter Three**

**"The Breath!"**

Derek finally managed to meet up with his kids, well just one of them, since Mick had some movie rehearsals to attend to. It was just a few days since Derek and his kids were away from each other, but still they had a lot to talk about.

Amy started telling her father about how she met with her old friends again after all those years. She mentioned D'Jok in particularly.. But her father didn't understand why it meant so much for her meeting D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Thran after again. She just wished that her mother was with her, she could understand her better..

* * *

After Derek left Amy to go settle in his own hotel room, she couldn't stop crying.. Not because her dad had left, but because she misses her mother. Her weeps and cries could be clearly heard, even from outside. And that brought the attention to D'Jok who was passing by in the hotel corridor. He knew it was Amy, so he went to check what's wrong with her.

By his soothing voice and tender feel, he helped her to calm down. Amy finally got the courage to tell him what happened to her mother; "She had a very serious disease that was rare on Akillian," this was very hard for Amy to narrate, "There wasn't any good cure for her. She died when I was just eight, and Mick was nine." After a few weeps from Amy, there was complete silence. However, D'Jok broke this silence by telling her that he too had lost his mother, and making her feel better because at least she knew her mother, D'Jok didn't have that time to be with her, since she died a while after giving birth to him. D'Jok looked into Amy's eyes and told her that everything is going to be alright because she has a great family and himself and her friends to support her… She has the strange feeling that D'Jok was right. She trusted him.

To cheer her up, D'Jok wanted to show Amy something she'll surely like… They walked together down a long corridor, and their destination was to the training room of the Snow Kids!

When they got there, there was only Clamp making some modifications to a machine. D'Jok interrupted him by asking if he and Amy could get into the Holo-trainer to take a few shots together, he wasn't sure if she wanted to play football at that moment... But he would have done anything to make her feel better..

When they got into the Holo-Trainer, D'Jok just started shooting the ball into the net, without saying a word to Amy. He wanted her to start a conversation when she knows she feels better.

D'Jok got distracted when he saw Amy was going to start crying again, and lost the ball; it came right in front of Amy. When she saw the ball waiting for her to kick it, she was far from crying. She started dribbling all way through the pitch and, right in mid-field, she got a weird, beautiful, blue light around her, IT'S THE BREATH!! She kept running away with the ball, and D'Jok was amazed of her speed… She may be the fastest player he ever saw! She has more than only a talent, but she was 'one' with the ball! And, with the power of the breath, she shot the ball straight into the back of the net. D'Jok's jaw was about to drop!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Chapter 4 soon.**

**Reviews are always welcome! Thank you!**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


	4. A Place On The Team

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter 4**

**"A Place On The Team"**

After that amazing football session with Amy, D'Jok realised that although she was a very good player, she had no place in the Snow Kids yet. So, he went to talk to none other than their wonderfully charismatic coach, Aarch.

When he got to his office he found that he is already planning some new strategies with player-placings. D'Jok interrupted, _"I think you could have to change a name there, coach!"_ Aarch looked up to him, and humorously said, _"D'Jok don't tell me that, you don't want Micro-ice to think it's him and start hating me!"_ and D'Jok goes, _"No, of course not! Micro-ice is a great player, although he is a bit loose with his tongue sometimes! But, I didn't come to talk to you about that.."_ _"Well, then, what did you have to say to me?"_ Aarch asks. _"Well, I've got an old friend of mine, Amy, yesterday she was a little bit down so I took her to the Holo-trainer, and asked Clamp if she could play some football with me. When we got in, she just, was amazing! And, she even has the breath! So, I was wondering if you could have a place on our team for her, coach"_ D'Jok said with a smile. Aarch, with a usual smirk on his face, _"If she's got the breath, she's definitely a Snow Kids' level! But I need to get the permission from her parents first. Ok, tell her to come tomorrow, along with her parents."_ And D'Jok, with a sad look on his face, said, _"Oh, no coach, she doesn't have her mother with her anymore, she passed away eleven years ago, but I'm sure her father and brother will be happy to accompany her!,"_ and Aarch replies _"Ok then! Thanks for the suggestion D'Jok! You may go now."_ D'Jok gave him a thumbs-up and winked to Aarch on his way out of his office.

* * *

The following day, Amy had a meeting with Aarch about a vacant place for her in the Snow Kids. Derek and Mick went with her to give her their support.

They arrived at Aarch's office, and when he saw Derek, the former goalkeeper of Team Akillian coming in, he was sure that Amy was going to be on the team!

"_Come in, come in!"_ said Aarch when Amy, Derek and Mick knocked at his door. Aarch ignored the mysterious feeling Mick gave him when he saw him the first time.. Derek gave Aarch a hug when he got to see him again - he had already seen him when he came talking to Adim - but after 19 years that the ice age happened, it's long time no see…

"_Well, it seems that I already know your family, Amy! I've known your father for a very long time, and __I thank you for getting us to meet up again! And I met your brother while I was watching some matches down at a bar."_ _"Thanks for accepting my request, Sir!"_ replied Amy. Aarch told her about her playing with D'Jok in the Holo-trainer, _"How could I refuse it, D'Jok told me everything, and Clamp showed me the video of you playing, you're a very great player, Amy! But, I called you along with your father, because I need his permission for you to be on the team, if it would be your pleasure Derek?!"_ And an assuring Derek replies, _"Well, I know how much I wanted to play football when I was her age, so it's a big thing for my daughter",_ Derek looked at Amy in that way that a father looks at his daughter when she's done something wrong, _"As long as you do whatever your coach tells you, you can be on the team!"_ Amy was so thrilled that she jumped out of her seat and gave her dad a big hug!

* * *

Meanwhile, Adim, as usual, was going to Aarch's place, like she does everyday after work, since he's her man… But, when she opened the door, the biggest shock of her life; she finds Derek, Amy and Mick, in Aarch's office… Aarch saw that Adim was terrified when she saw the three of them talking to him, but didn't ask her anything, since he had no clue why she acted like that...

She went sitting next to Aarch without saying anything, to neither her brother, nephew and niece, nor to Aarch. Derek didn't say anything to her either…

* * *

**What's all this business going on between Adim and Derek? And all the shocks, secrets, and silence from Adim?**

**Find out in the next Chapter ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews & support!**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


	5. A Story From The Past

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter 5**

**"A Story From The Past"**

It was already a shock for Adim to find her brother an his kids in Aarch's office. And then her worst nightmare started to happen too; Aarch and Derek started talking about when they were playing football together for Team Akillian. And Derek suddenly mentioned the horrible moment of the ice age, and how he left to another planet, like Aarch did.. The only intention in his mind was for Adim maybe to say something… But she didn't open her mouth...

Aarch then started saying, "_I know how sorry I felt about the ice age, that's why I left Akillian, to forget! Forget about the memories.. I wanted to forget as much as I wanted to continue playing football.."_ Adim couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't stand it!

* * *

Derek started alot of conversations that lead up to things about the past, but Adim didn't want to continue with their conversations, she kept quiet. Finally Derek gave up that his sister would say something, so he decided that it's time for them to leave Aarch's office.

But, when Adim looked at them on their way to the door, her heart started cringing more inside her, she couldn't stand it anymore, so, she finally spoke...

_"No, wait!"_ she said confused. Derek was relieved when he heard her talking, and finally his wish may be coming true..

_"I need to say something.."_ she said with her face full of fear. Aarch looked at Adim and in a welcoming tone said, _"Yes, what is it?"_ and he smiled to her, but she looked to the ground with a worried face.

Adim started getting flashbacks, and finally began with her story of truth...

_"When Aarch left, after the ice storm, I really felt heartbroken, though I kept loving him, even when he was away from me…"_, Adim started saying. When Aarch heard that, he gazed at her with a look of a questionable face; he couldn't believe that she kept loving him - since she always rejected him whenever he asked her out… That is, until she realized he really loved her..

Adim continued with her story, "_After some days that he left, about a week after, I got really depressed and sad, I couldn't contact Aarch, I don't think I wanted either… I started getting really sick, tired and felt really bad, with whatever I did. I thought that it was because of the stress, or the bad weather on Akillian, or because of Aarch…"_ Aarch, now, felt disappointed that he left Akillian to play with The Shadows…

Adim kept on saying, _"But, then it started getting worse, everyday, after I woke up, I started feeling too sick to work or go somewhere, so, I took it seriously. I went to a doctor, and after some tests he made, the looks on his face were looking happy, but when he told me what was going on, I couldn't believe it! How could it happen?! It was only once! But, anyway, I had to accept it, the deed was done, no way going out of it now! I didn't have the heart and guts to go out of it either!"_ Aarch started getting worried when he heard those words! Thoughts of every kind started running through his mind…

Adim suddenly broke down and her eyes got filled up with tears. Aarch didn't know what to do, he was shocked by what she was saying, he kept quiet, so did Derek and the kids… Adim wanted to continue telling her story, even though she was crying.

"_I didn't know what to do, I didn't even tell anybody… But after time passed by, everything started showing… Then, the time had come, those nine mont-"_ _"W-Whaaat??"_ Aarch didn't let Adim finish her sentence, although he spoke with a not-so-panicked accent and a low voice – he had no anger in him, he was just worried and surprised at the same time. Derek wanted Aarch to keep on listening, _"No, Aarch, let her continue"_

_"Finally, our child was born Aarch, it was a boy. I named him after you, your second name – Michael – I named our son, Mick!"_ Amy gasped at Mick's shocked face! He couldn't believe that all those years, aunt Adim was really his mother! Aarch couldn't understand it either…

_"I couldn't cope with the child on my own, he had no father, and I thought it would be better if he lived with a real family, so I asked Derek if he could take care of Mick."_ More tears rolled down her face, she was so sorry for what she had done, for not letting her own son be with his mother for all those years… Aarch felt terrible when he saw Adim, his love, crying because of their child. He wrapped her around in his arms, and whispered in her ear, _"I will always love you.. No matter what!!"_

But, Aarch wasn't sure enough, _"But why, Adim, why have you been hiding the truth from me and Mick?!"_ Adim stopped crying after Aarch comforted her, _"I thought I'd lose you both if I told you! But now Mick is growing into an adult. And I had to tell you someday or another."_

Amy kept staring at Adim, Derek also stood there motionlessly, but he was happy that Adim finally told everything to her family. Mick was shocked, although he felt happy deep down inside him, because finally he'll have a mother with him.

Mick realized Aarch wanted to be with his family too, so, with tears in his eyes, he said, _"Dad!"_ and went towards Aarch and they hugged each other tightly to promise never let go.

Amy still thought of Mick as her brother and not her cousin, so it was a bit hard for her to see him staying with Adim and Aarch. But Derek told her that this is the best for Mick, and she understood him.

Then, Amy and Derek along with Mick, exited Aarch's office, Mick went to get his things from their hotel room so he could start packing to live with his family now.

Adim stayed with Aarch in his office. Aarch looked at her, he kept staring into her eyes; _"So why did you think you'd lose me??!"_ he asked sort of romantically but at the same time worried, _"I don't know, I thought you wouldn't forgive me for keeping your son, which you never knew about, away from you all these years"_ Aarch didn't say anything to her, he didn't know what to say anyway. He sat on the couch, and Adim followed him.

_"Why are you being so quiet Aarch?"_ she asked. Aarch put his hand around her and said, _"Because I love you"_ he smiled to her, _"And I love our son"_ Adim's face finally lit up, and tears of joy ran down her face. And then they fell in a passionate make out...

* * *

**Ha, was it what you expected?! :P**

**Chapter 6 soon :)**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace*****


	6. Family Matters

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter 6**

**"Family Matters"**

Aarch was still flattered that Adim never told him anything that they had a son together. But he's happy in a way now, because he always wanted kids, and he has one.

It's about time that Aarch's family knew that he had a son, so the first relative in reach was his nephew, Rocket.

* * *

Tia was fiddling with Rocket's hair in his room when Aarch knocked on the door. When Aarch saw her there he thought of telling her to exit the room since this was a family matter, but he realised that everyone had to know someday, and afterall, Tia is Rocket's girlfriend, so she makes part of the family.

_"Hey uncle!"_ said Rocket getting up from his bed. _"Rocket, I need to tell you something, Tia you can stay here, everyone will know eventually.."_ Aarch started saying nostalgically. Rocket had no idea what Aarch was going to tell them, _"What is it Aarch? Did something bad happen?"_ he said.

_"Well, not necessarily bad, but something did happen. A long time ago…"_ Aarch told him. Rocket was relieved that nothing bad had happened, but still didn't know why Aarch was talking so slow and confused. And he really was confused! _"I don't know how to put this, but.."_ Aarch said when he looked into his nephew's eyes, _"Well, you have a cousin."_

Rocket was surprised! _"What? Adim's pregnant??!"_ he said with happiness filling his face. Aarch almost started to laugh, _"No, well, not that I know of!"_ Tia smirked to him. Rocket didn't understand what Aarch was saying, _"So?!"_ he asked.

Aarch started narrating how he found out that Mick is his son. _"If I've known at the time, I could have supported her with the child and would have married her later on, but, instead I was on the Shadows' Planet playing football.. I regret that even more now!"_

All seemed well with Rocket, he accepted Mick as a cousin in his life. _"Have you told dad?"_ he asked. _"No, but I guess we all know what he'd say don't we?!"_ Aarch started joking around and imitating his brother, _"I never wanted you to go with the Shadows! You never take responsibility of your own manners! All you wanted was football, never cared for your family!"_ The three of them started laughing at those words imitated in Norata-style.

After they arranged for Rocket to meet Mick personally, Aarch left to go prepare for training.

* * *

Amy was lying in her bed. She had to go to her training session but she couldn't think of football at the moment. She missed Mick as her brother.

She hadn't talked to Mick for two days now, unlike before when she used to talk to him every minute.. She misses him and she still didn't understand why her father lied to her, as also did her mother .. Amy couldn't stop crying when she started to think about it.

At the mean time in the training room, Aarch asked D'Jok if he knew where Amy was but he didn't know anything about it. _"Should I take a look at where she is, coach?"_ he asked. Aarch replied _"No that isn't necessary, I'm going to talk to her"_ and he left the room.

When Aarch walked into Amy's room, he felt sorry for her. He didn't realize that she was going through a hard time, now that she knows Mick isn't her brother.

Aarch stood in front of the window in her room. Amy didn't say a thing, so it was for Aarch to break the silence, _"I understand that it's hard to believe that Mick isn't your brother, Amy, but we need you, we need you in our family, we need you on the team too. If you don't play the next match we will lose, and with Tia's injury, you are our chance of winning, and you need to realise that! I don't want to make you nervous but, you have to deal with the fact that Mick isn't your brother, but he's your cousin"_

Amy started talking.. _"I hate it, I don't get it. Mick means everything to me, he is my biggest friend and now.. since he knows the truth.. he seems to forget me, he isn't there for me anymore."_ Aarch responds with a mad look on his face, _"You know that isn't true Amy! Mick will always love you! And he'll always treat you as his little sister! But just like you, Mick also needs to deal with it. He loves you very much Amy, just like he did all those years."_

Amy got into a chair and started crying. Aarch walked to her and with his arm round her shoulder, he said, _"Whether he's your brother or your cousin, he will always be there for you Amy! And remember he will always be in your family, just like us, Adim will always be your aunt, just like she used to be, and I, I'll be your uncle!"_ Amy had a nice strange feeling in her that she felt that also Aarch loves her, even though she never knew him before. In the happiness of the moment she gave him a big hug.

After the nice family gesture, Aarch remembered he had to go finish up the training session. So he walked out of her room leaving her free to decide whether to attend the session or not. Amy felt surprisingly better.. She now realised that Mick always will be her big brother, and she will always have a family to love her.

So, she decided to go to her training session, after having a bad feeling inside her, which her coach got to make her feel better, and get in the mood to play some football!

* * *

**Sorry, not much going on in this chapter.. But I had a request to include Rocket and Tia in this story ;) Thanks!**

**Chapter 7 soon hopefully....**

**Any reviews, or critique are welcome! :) Thanks!**

*****Written by Marise Meirik & Nicole Pace [U2fan003]*****


	7. Everyone Looks Good In A Tuxedo!

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter 7**

**"Everyone Looks Good In A Tuxedo!"**

When Amy got into the training room, she found Mei having an argument with Micro-ice, it was probably about nothing, but she couldn't stand Mei, especially when she was mad at Micro-Ice.

Amy asked Mei what was the problem, but she hesitantly responded _"Did I ask you something?" _Amy was almost going to step back and let her continue arguing, but she didn't, _"No you didn't but, for whatever the problem is here, you also didn't treat Micro-ice well, remember the time that you used to make fun of him? And a few matches later you needed him to get something on with D'Jok? And used him to be striker?" _If Aarch was there he would have stopped this argument, but he had gone to his office to get some papers, so it was for someone to give up the fight and try to end it in peace..

Mei now got very angry, _"What?!" _she said, _"That is so not true! And, if it was true, who do you think you are? You're just here because of D'Jok and that's it!"_ _"Uh, what?"_ D'Jok said in surprise, _"Mei you don't really think that do you? Is that the reason why you are being so strange to me these days?"_ Mei didn't respond to D'Jok, she just left in anger…

* * *

Mei didn't know where she was going but she wouldn't go back to the hotel.  
But then she heard someone scream her name, she thought it is D'Jok trying to make up with her, so she stopped running. When she turned around she saw Mick.

He saw that Mei was a bit angry and worried, so asked _"Hey, what's wrong?"_ while he put his arm around her shoulder, and Mei said, _"D'Jok and your sister or cousin or whatever she is!"_ and Mick, confused asked her, _"Yes, what about them?"_ Mei replied, _"I think Amy is falling for him!"_ Mick looked down to the ground, he paused a little, and looked back to her, _"Well, Mei, then I have to tell you something... When we lived on Akillian, D'Jok and Amy where more than friends, they weren't a couple or anything but Amy always liked him. But I know my sister, uh, cousin, she wouldn't try something like that with D'Jok now that you are his girlfriend."_ Mei said _"Well, maybe not, but I hope she doesn't!!"_ Mick smiled to her and then he winked.. Mei smiled back to him and said, _"Ok then, thank you for telling me this, I feel much better now."_ _"You're welcome! But, erm, I would like to see you again some other time."_ And Mei responded, _"Well we can do that I guess it would be fun!"_ and Mick told her _"Yes I think so too.."_ and he kissed her on the cheek and walks away smiling to her..

* * *

The Snow Kids' upcoming match had arrived. They eventually succeeded in winning this tense match against The Rykers. Although she didn't score, Amy did an amazing job! After the match Aarch decided to hold a team gala party in celebration of the Snow Kids' great job so far in the cup.

Everyone was excited for the party even though it wasn't a 'cup victory celebration party'. Although everything was all prepared in a hurry, the room where the party was going to be held looked beautiful, white and red curtains and a lot of flowers and food.

The football stars started coming in. The ladies were all dressed in beautiful dresses, and all the men wore their suits, and it's true that anyone would look good in a tuxedo; even Clamp looked kind of good!! Before the gala evening started, Aarch gave the party's 'kick-off' with a congratulations-speech to his great team.

The team and their technical staff went to greet the guests, including the players' parents, Callie and Nork, the president of the Galactik Football League, Adim, who afterall is the coach's missus, and also, Derek, Amy's father, and the coach's son, Mick. Everything was perfect but there was still one thing missing.. D'Jok noticed that Amy still hasn't shown up, he didn't understand why it was bothering him so much.

While he was taking a look around trying to see if he can spot Amy somewhere, he saw Mick talking with Mei. D'Jok thought he should be jealous right now but he wasn't. His mind was on Amy. He started thinking about the times they were together on Akillian, and, how much he loved to see her smile.

When he heard the romantic music in the room, D'Jok asked Mei if she would like to dance with him, but she was too busy talking with Mick and telling everybody what a great match she played. D'Jok couldn't help it, he hated it when Mei was always talking about herself. He couldn't take it any longer.. So, he explodes with anger now, _"Why.. Why are you always talking about yourself? Don't you know how annoying it is to other people? You're talking to me like I'm your pet. Well guess what? I'm not! Have fun with Mick. I'm out of here!"_ Mei tried to stop D'Jok but he had enough anger in him to leave the party.

But, luckily, at that exact moment when D'Jok was going to leave, Amy walked trough the door and started going down the stairs with her long blonde hair and her white dress. D'Jok couldn't take his eyes off her, just like everybody else! Then, Derek, who was the clown of Team Akillian, shouted _"That's my daughter! She's just beautiful isn't she?! She obviously has that from me of course! Just like her football talent!!"_ And with his lovely humour and charisma, everybody started laughing.

* * *

D'Jok asked Amy if she would like to dance with him. Amy's answer was a great 'yes', and D'Jok winked to her.

There they where, standing in the middle of the room, in each others arms, there was no one who could stop them!

D'Jok felt a great happiness inside him, nothing he had ever felt before. It was too nice to keep dancing, so he asked Amy to go outside in the garden and have a little fresh air. The garden was perfect! It was all covered in lights coming out of the trees, it was just beautiful! And it gave a romantic feeling aswell!

Amy started talking about the times they had together on Akillian when they were younger, D'Jok wasn't paying attention to what Amy was saying to him, instead he was staring in her beautiful blue eyes and her long blonde hair. Amy noticed him staring and she started getting a bit shy, but that was until D'Jok started getting closer to her. He grabbed her hand and with his other arm on her waist. Slowly, slowly towards her lips. Then their lips collided! It was so beautiful!

Amy was so happy, and shocked at the same time, but she knew D'Jok really loved her. And D'Jok knew she loved him too!

* * *

**Sorry for the title... I didn't know what to call this chapter....**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace [U2fan003]*****


	8. Enemy Of The Truth

**The Missing Loved Ones – Chapter 8**

"**Enemy Of The Truth"**

The party was nearly over, and D'Jok and Amy where nowhere to be seen. Micro-Ice noticed from the first time they talked to Amy that D'Jok had a thing for her, and now he's confirmed it!

Finally, D'Jok and Amy appeared in the hall, coming in from the balcony leading to the garden. Just in time for the whole team together with Aarch, to cut the cake and celebrate what's left of the amazing gala party.

* * *

While the party was all coming to an end late at night, D'Jok forgot about the anger he had for Mei, maybe because of Amy and his great night with her. So, he found the perfect opportunity to clear things up with their relationship. He went to her and asked Mick if he would give him a second to talk to her.

_"Mei, I have to tell you something.. about our relationship together.." "Yes, I wanted to talk about it too. And about why you were so angry at me earlier."_ she said. _"I'm noticing that we're not spending much time together anymore, and we're hardly talking to each other except for arguing"_ he said. D'Jok was calm and surprisingly he didn't feel sorry for what he was saying. Neither did she; _"I've noticed it too, I think the best way to deal with it is for us both to go in our seperate ways.." _D'Jok had no reaction to her words, he was sure about it, and he knew that those were the words he was going to hear when he was going to talk to her. They were both relieved to take away a burden from themselves.

* * *

The party was great! And afterwards everyone was tired and sleepy, so they all headed straight to their rooms to get some sleep. But, Amy was the only one who couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of her great evening with D'Jok. She got up and decided to go for a walk for maybe to get a bit tired and can have some rest..

While she was strolling down the park in Genesis, she saw a familiar guy hanging out near a tree, she recognized that he's Sinedd. He looked terrible, with a look of a trouble war child, not that he doesn't look like that all the time, but this time was different, he looked like he had been stoned! So she bothered to ask him what was going on with him, and his life with The Shadows. Sinedd saw her coming his way, and in a usual unfriendly tone he said, _"Oh look who I see here! Aren't you suppose to be with D'Jok right now? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?__" _Amy angrily replies, _"Hey! That's not your business! And what are you doing here anyway? Busy working on your skills?"_ Amy isn't usually that rude and sarcastic, but she was a bit offended with what Sinedd told her. Sinedd started saying again, _"Why would I work on my skills? I have enough of them, and I'm the best player of The Shadows!"_ Amy started getting frustrated by how Sinedd was talking to her, _"Well, I think you only say you're the best to impress Artegor, so he'll give you advantage during the game, you know, before you joined The Shadows, they already had a best player, and it doesn't mean that you're better!"_ Sinedd started to get angry, _"That is not true!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei was still up in her room, which was facing Genesis park, she could see everything from there. She went outside in her balcony for a little fresh air, until she noticed Amy talking with Sinedd. She was so jealous of Amy being with D'Jok, even though she didn't need D'Jok anymore since she's with Mick, but she didn't want to see Amy with D'Jok anyway. So she thought of this as the perfect situation to make D'Jok break up with her.

The following day Mei called D'Jok to meet up with him before training began. He thought that she was going to want to get back together with him, but since he didn't want that to happen, he thought it twice if he'll go or not.. He didn't even know why Mei wanted to talk to him, so he hesitated to go..

"_D'Jok, I have something to tell you."_ Mei said when he came to her in the lounge. _"What? Why do you want to talk to me? I thought our relationship ended."_ He said. _"Well, yes it did end.. but I didn't come to talk to you about OUR relationship. I came to talk to you about Amy, your relationship, and her's with Sinedd!"_

D'Jok looked furiously to her, _"What are you saying about her? She never had or will have anything to do with Sinedd!"_ Mei started to seduce him to believe her, _"That doesn't explain their meeting yesterday after the party!"_ D'Jok couldn't say a word, he could never believe Amy would do anything like that with someone like Sinedd.. _"D'Jok I'm telling you this for your own good, don't let her play around with you like this! Yesterday she was all over Sinedd! Snuggling him and kissing him!"_ D'Jok tried to put some words out, _"Uh, um-"_ _"You don't have to say anything D'Jok, I know you feel terrible right now, I'm going to go to training, I'll invent something to tell to Aarch so you won't come. Bye!"_ _"Uh, Thanks Mei."_ D'Jok said with a broken voice. While Mei turned around she made a big smile, more like a smirk, to have lied about someone else who has nothing to do with the matter!

* * *

The following day Amy asked D'Jok to go for a walk together. D'Jok somehow accepted to go with her... While they were walking together, Amy started talking about the fantastic night they had at the gala party. D'Jok didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying, all he was saying were just some _"yes's" and "no's"._ Amy didn't bother about it at first, she just thought that D'Jok was always like that, since it was long ago that they've known each other closely, and thought that he had maybe changed from that time. But then she started to notice him not caring about what she was saying, and continuing to give only short responses, as if he didn't want to talk to her. Mei's words were still echoing in his head.

It was nearly time for training so they had to say goodbye to each other to go prepare in their rooms, Amy hugged him, he couldn't push her back because he didn't want to break Amy's heart so soon, so he just said goodbye...

After training Amy felt terrible, training hadn't gone that well, D'Jok didn;t say a word to her, or anyone for that matter. She was still thinking about her walk with D'Jok, and when she tried to hug him and show him her love for him, and how he sort of rejected her.. She even felt him anxious in her arms..

* * *

**Sorry for not updating...**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Hoping that next chapter won't take long..**

**Thank you for the support!**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


	9. Talking Man to Man

**

* * *

**

The Missing Loved Ones

"**Talking Man to Man"**

Amy's was in her room, alone, crying, and feeling very sad.. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. When she opened, Mick entered the room, but this time her face didn't light up when she saw him.. Mick noticed that there was something wrong with Amy, so he asked her to sit down with him on the bed to talk it over.

Amy fell down in tears again. _"It's D'Jok, Mick!"_ she said while he tried to make her feel comfortable, _"What happened with him? Amy, if you tell me he did something to you there's no way he's going to have to get away with this!"_ _"No, no! He didn't do anything.. And he really isn't doing anything, he's been ignoring me whenever I talk to him, and he's sort of making our relationship fade away!"_ Mick didn't find any words to tell to her, he understood how she felt, so he gave her a big hug, tight enough to make her somehow feel happy again.

She did feel better, but Mick wanted to make her happier, like she was before.. He stood up and told her goodbye and left the room with not giving Amy a chance to say bye to him back.

* * *

He headed straight to D'Jok's room. Micro-Ice opened the door, and Mick entered without saying anything to him. He saw D'Jok lying on his bed, he was probably thinking of Amy. When he saw Mick there he knew it was something to do with Amy, because Mick didn't usually talk to him much, and when he did, it was always about Amy or football..

_"D'Jok, I want to know why?!"_ Mick said with a broken voice. _"What? What are you talking about?"_ D'Jok got up from his bed and walked to Mick. _"Why is Amy feeling so sad about you? Tell me what has she done to you to treat her like this! I know she_ _would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially you D'Jok!"_ Mick said while becoming mad and looking D'Jok straight into the eye. D'Jok started saying sarcastically but broken hearted at the same time, _"Well, Mick, if you really want to know, Amy DID hurt me! Alot in fact!"_ _"Oh, really? What did she do to hurt you a lot then?"_ Mick was more mad when he heard those words, and if it wasn't that D'Jok was younger than him, he was about to prepare a fist!

D'Jok looked sad and said, _"If you want to know, she cheated on me!"_ Mick was shocked when D'Jok said that, _"What? Who Amy? That can't be!"_ D'Jok felt bad… _"Mick, I'm sorry I got nothing against you nor Amy but I can't take this! She broke my heart! Mei told me all about it.."_ Mick was now more shocked and unsure about it. _"She saw Amy in intimate moments with Sinedd.. It's a good thing she came telling me what happened.. Atleast she cares about me!"_

Mick couldn't open his mouth with what he was hearing, he couldn't believe it. All he could say were a few words; _"No! Amy isn't like that! D'Jok believe me!"_ Mick was so panicked at that moment. He left the room immediately.. He didn't know where to go, he didn't want to tell Amy because he knew that will make her more upset, he didn't know what to tell Mei, but he had to tell her something, all he knew was that it wasn't true!

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry.**

**The story is nearing it's end....**

**Hope to upload next chapter soon.**

**Any critique and suggestions welcome :)**

**Thanks for the support & reviews!**

**Written by Marisse Meirk & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]**


	10. Together Forever!

**The Missing Loved Ones - Chapter 10**

"**Together Forever!"**

After the talk with D'Jok, Mick immediately went looking for Mei.. He searched in her room, and in all the hotel, she was nowhere to be found. On his way the lounge area he bumped into his father, Aarch, and he asked him if he may know where Mei could be.. _"I think she's doing one of her shampoo commercials again, go see if she's in the hall. And, Mick, why do you need Mei this much in a hurry?!"_ Aarch said while looking at Mick confused. _"Long story dad! Gotta run!"_ He really did run to find her in time before she leaves somewhere else and he loses track of her..

* * *

There she was, posing infront of the camera as usual, with a gnaggy director, atleast her mother wasn't there.. With the frustration he had inside him, Mick didn't give a chance until it was break time, he skipped the security guards and went on the set and pulled Mei harshly to backstage.

She was startled to see him there. _"Why did you do that? Didn't you see I was doing a commercial?! You ruined it!"_ _"I don't care!"_ he said, _"What did you tell D'Jok about Amy and Sinedd?! I'm sure that it's one of your stupid jealousies! Amy would never do such a thing! And especcially with someone like Sinedd! Come on, talk!"_ Mei was disappointed for what she had told D'Jok, _"It's true, I was jealous of Amy! I'm sorry Mick! I didn't want to see anymore of her with D'Jok!"_ _" Mei, our relationship is done.. WE ARE DONE!"_, he said. She rebelled, _"What? Why?! You can't do this to me, Mick! We can't just stop over something as pathetic as this! All this time we spent together, I thought you were honest about it"_ And then she caressed his face, but he immediately pulled her hand away from him.

He then said, _"You thought that I was HONEST? Did you really say that to me?! I didn't just enjoy the times we spent together and was honest about it, but I trusted you in everything, I thought you were the beautiful great girl that I saw in you the first time I met you! But, you only used me to make D'Jok jealous!"_ A tear started coming out of Mei's eyes, she tried to apologize to him, but he couldn't forgive her, _"And that's not all you did to me, you made fun of Amy, you talked about her like she was a horrible girl... You hurt my family Mei! And I can never live on with that! Amy is by far a better person than you could ever be! I'm out of here Mei!"_ And he then left, feeling happy in a way, because he now knew that Mei wasn't the girl for him.

* * *

But Mick wasn't done, he wanted to go talk to D'Jok.. He found him in the hotel they were staying at. _"D'Jok, wait!"_ Mick shouted. _"What do you want?"_ D'Jok replied arrogantly. _"It's Mei; all the things she said about Amy and Sinedd, nothing's true! She just told you that because she was jealous of you with Amy!"_ D'Jok looked confused, _"What? How can I be sure to believe what you are saying! But Amy did talk to Sinedd, didn't she?!"_ _"Yes, she did, but not in the way Mei told you!"_ Mick replied. D'Jok still wasn't sure.. _"But, I don't.. I don't get it?!"_ Mick assured him all about it, _"FORGET EVERYTHING!! Come on, go tell Amy before she loses her love for you!"_ Mick pushed D'Jok in the way for the hotel lounge.

D'Jok started running trying to find Amy, he couldn't find her anywhere... But just then, he saw Amy with some luggage, entering a shuttle. She was leaving Genesis! He ran as fast as he could making sure not to miss her. _"Wait! Stop! DON'T LEAVE!!"_ He shouted as soon as he got there. D'Jok walked right through the queue for the boarding, he really did want to talk to her!

When he saw her he said, _"Wait don't go, I have to talk to you Amy!"_ She looked sad, and quietly said, _"Why? There isn't anything to say anymore.."_ D'Jok, breathless told her, _"Well there is! I love you Amy! And I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you and that I let you down! I'm so sorry Amy!"_ Amy was speechless, D'Jok said, _"Come on just say something! But well, if you still want to leave I understand, well honestly, I don't, but I have to..."_ He started to lose hope in making up with her..

But then Amy kissed D'Jok infront of everybody, even the paparazzi were there, because when D'Jok started running he caught their eyes... So, all of Genesis watched them kiss..

_"I love you too D'Jok! From the moment I saw you after all those years!"_ She said looking passionately into his glaring eyes. _"But, what about Mei? And Mick?"_ She asked worridly, he replied, _"Mei won't bother Mick any longer, you don't have to worry about it anymore! I promise you that I will always be there for you! And only you Amy!"_ She then said, _"I know that D'Jok, you and me together forever that's the way it should be... Exactly... Now come on let's win that cup, together!"_

_**********_

* * *

**So that is it! Final Chapter.**

**Hope you all liked this story!**

**I would like to thank all of you who review, and showed support in anyway! **

**Thanks,**

**Nicole / U2fan003**

*****Written by Marisse Meirik & Nicole Pace[U2fan003]*****


End file.
